Ambassador of Twilight: Sauville
by Two Words
Summary: A disrupted timeline delays the war. Now Switch must rely on a gamble to save this world. With the aide of the grey wolf and her companion, can the timeline be restored? Ambassador of Twilight fic. Has nothing to do with the book series Twilight.
1. Prologue

"I think we may have messed up this time," a boy dressed completely in black said to his partner, an armoured, grey Dire Wolf.  
_It seems to be so_, the wolf responded telepathically. The boy was the Ambassador of Twilight and Angel of Steel, Switch-Scythe, or Switch for short. He was a member of the Scythe-Wielders, sworn to protect the middleground between Chaos and Control. The wolf, Lobo, was his partner, serving the same purpose as Switch. Currently, they were walking through a large, empty field. The air held a slight chill, which had no effect on the two. No life, save for some far off trees, was visible. The country they were in was Sauville, a small country bordered by Switzerland, France, and Italy. Last time Switch had checked, the official language was French, so he was quickly brushing up on it mentally.

"So how did the timeline end up this screwed up?" Switch wondered aloud. They could both feel the wrongness in the air that was the sign of an injured timeline. "Did I say that right? My French is a bit rusty."

_I think we dropped into the wrong time,_ Lobo guessed,_ And as far as I know, you are speaking it correctly._

"Well, this is certainly going to make things difficult."

_Which one?_

"Both"

They strolled along in silence for a bit, before Switch spoke up again. "What did the official report say?" He hadn't bothered to read it himself, usually relying on Lobo to fill him in.

_Let's see if I can recall it correctly._ He went deep into thought for a second, _An Agent of Chaos and a Lord of Control got involved in the internal politics. The Control Lord has been doing everything in its power to prevent the war from occurring. The presence of the Chaos Agent will inevitably cause the war to break out eventually. So It's only a matter of time before it does break out, and when that occurs, things will be very chaotic_. Lobo answered.

"That's what happened though. War did break out in the end, I watched the whole thing." Switch interjected, he paused for a moment, thinking, "Not this late though," he answered his own thoughts, "And now we've dropped in too late to prevent the timeline from screwing itself." He let out a small nervous chuckle, "Samoht's gonna kill me for this."

_What do you think the best course of action is?_

"As always. Approach problem, beat with fists until the problem goes away." Switch gave off a small laugh.

_Easier said than done. How do you propose we locate the problem anyway?_

"You're not using your head, Lobo," he jokingly knocked on his skull, "Why do you think we're going where we're going? Based on the research I've done, I'm pretty sure I know who has merged with one of the two problems. And we've got a straight lead to them!"

_Straight to the point then, you never told me what you were planning._

"Oh, right. Well, it's all connected. We find the most power-hungry person in this world, that would be the Marquis de Blois. Now, we take his position, Head of the Ministry of Occult. You said yourself that they were involved in the politics. Next, we take one small fact, the Saint Marguerite Academy, which was only opened to students from other countries a few years ago, is also the Secret Royal Armoury of this kingdom. Normally this would be a terrible place to hide weaponry, but this weapon happens to be the daughter of the Marquis. He's hiding a leaf in a forest. We find her, he comes out to face us, we kill him, the remaining problem takes over since the balance is ruined, we now have our search narrowed to a few people! We kill the next problem, then fix the timeline!" Switch elaborated.

_You make it sound so easy,_ Lobo was skeptical.

"I'll work out all the bugs while we're there." he was without worry.

_And if that doesn't work out?_ the wolf prompted.

"I'll jump off that bridge when I come to it."

_I guess I'll work out something else then._

"Go ahead."

The two continued their walk in silence.


	2. Chapter 1

Winter had passed, and with it, the sense of foreboding Kazuya Kujo had felt. Soldiers remained a frequent sight, but it no longer felt like war was going to break out at any moment. He had feelings of immense happiness, like nothing bad could happen.

It was spring now, most of the trees and flowers around the Academy grounds were in full bloom. So Kujo stood admiring the sight for a bit, and continued on his way to the library. His days held a pattern. Everyday, around this time he would bring sweets or something else to Victorique, and listen to her complain about her boredom. Just before entering the library, he felt a small crawling feeling on the back of his neck, as if something was watching him. He paused and looked around for what was giving him this feeling. After a short search he noticed something strange. Far off, too far to see clearly, on the roof of the school building, was two figures, one black and one a greyish white. They both seemed to be watching him closely. Kujo stared for a moment, wondering what it was. A voice sounded behind him, surprising him. Letting out a small scream, he jumped and turned to the source. In that moment, movement registered in one corner of his eye and the other noticed a flash of blonde. Whipping his head back to the building, he noticed the figures were gone. A moment later, a loud booming sound rattled the grounds, startling Kujo even more, and probably everyone else around the grounds. A scream came from behind him at that exact moment. This startled Kujo yet again and another small scream escaped, as he quickly turned to look behind him.

"Oh, Avril, it's just you," he sounded relieved as he acknowledged the blonde haired, blue eyed girl behind him.

"You scared me there," she answered. Kujo opened his mouth to object, thinking she had said something else, before catching himself.

"Scared you?" he asked, "I thought it was the other way around. Anyway, what did you want?'

"What was with that sound?" it became evident that she had forgot what she wanted.

"I'm not sure," he thought back to the figures, "but something is going on. We should go see if Victorique knows anything." Taking one last glance at the academy grounds, and the people starting to flood out into them, he turned and stepped into the library.

* * *

They reached the top of the stairwell with Kujo calling for Victorique as usual. Curled up in her usual spot, reading, was the tiny detective, Victorique. She turned to him as soon as he stopped moving.

"Kujo," she pointed at him, "Where were you when that sound happened?" So she heard it as well.

"I was just outside the library," he answered once he managed to get his breath back.

"Explain in great detail everything you remember from around the time it happened." she demanded.

"Let me think..." Kujo began searching his memories, "I was on my way here as usual. Just before entering the library, I felt something unusual, like something was watching me. I turned to look for whatever it was, and saw two figures on the roof of the academy. Then Avril, who had sneaked up behind me, surprised me. I turned to look at her, and that's when the sound happened and the figures disappeared. That's what I remember."

"Your memory is unreliable, you are too easily deceived by illusions," she said after a moment, "Nothing can be done about that, so bring me to where you saw the figure." She stood and dusted herself off.

"Alright," he conceded, "It's this way," he began walking to the stairs. Victorique hesitated for a moment, as if debating whether to go with, before heading to the elevator instead. I'm guessing I can't go with, he thought. He started towards the stairs again. Just before reaching the stairs, Kujo felt a chill crawl up his spine, a sense of foreboding, as if the air itself was wrong. The feeling passed quickly, and he turned to see if it affected the others. Victorique had stopped moving and turned to him.

"Did you feel that too?" she asked. Just before he answered, he heard a noise. The noise of voices drifting up from the ground floor. No one moved for a moment, then Victorique hurried over to the railing.

"So where's the section on mythology," a voice drifted up, just barely loud enough to be intelligible.

_Should be nearby_, a second voice sounded. This voice sounded... different in an unexplainable way, almost ethereal, _Why are you looking for it anyway?_

"I think it might be helpful," came the answer. All three in the library were now peering over the railing, trying to glimpse the owners of the voices. None of them recognized the voices, so they knew it was someone they didn't know.

_I have no idea what is going on in that mind of yours, and I don't think I want to know_, the second voice said sarcastically.

"What was that?" some tension entered the first voice.

_Nothing_, came the hasty reply. A metallic sound rang out soon after. _Point taken,_ the voice sounded a bit shaken this time. It was at this moment that the owner of one of the voices stepped into view. They couldn't see completely clearly, and only saw a smudge of black.

"I think that's one of the figures!" Kujo exclaimed in a whisper. They all stood observing for another moment, then Victorique turned and hurried down the stairs, despite the fact the elevator may have been faster. The other two quickly followed suit.

"I don't see it around here anywhere," the figure in black said.

_It's probably a few floors higher,_ the seconds voice answered.

"I would try moving really fast to find it, but I don't want to knock over everything." That statement made no sense to Kujo.

_We are just going to have to hope for the best then._

"Found it!" the first one exclaimed, "At least, I think it is the right one. Speed reading, activate! Let's see here..." he devolved into mumbling incoherently for a moment, his voice picked up after a moment, "Grey wolf that speaks human languages... Found him! Case closed!" _What does he mean by that?_ Kujo wondered. This comment caught Victorique off guard, and she tripped. In a moment of panic, Kujo lunged forward and managed to catch her before she ended up tumbling down the stairs. After ensuring that she was okay, they continued on their harried descent.

_I doubt they meant that,_ the other voice answered after a short pause. By the sound of it, they had almost reached the two.

"Well, that wasn't as helpful as I thought." the voice sounded like it wasn't a very big loss.

_Nothing can be done abo-_, the voice cut off for a moment, We have visitors.

"We're the guests here, Lobo, remember that."

_It doesn't mean I enjoy people trying to sneak up on me._

"They're making enough noise to scare a moose, they aren't exactly sneaking up."

_That's a terrible analogy._

The three finally made it to the floor they heard the voices from, completely out of breath.  
"Hello!" the figure in black said cheerfully, ignoring their state, "If you wanted to talk to us, you could have just called. It would have been faster that way." The figure was unremarkable, save for the fact he was dressed completely in black. Shirt, pants, shoes, greatcoat, even his short, slightly messy hair was black. He would probably be impossible to find in a dark room. He looked to be no older than Kujo. The source of the second voice was, curiously enough, nowhere to be seen.

"We thought you would have run," Avril managed to say.

"Where did the other person go?" Kujo panted out. Victorique remained silent, either by exhaustion or quiet contemplation, maybe a bit of both.

"Why would we have run? We don't have anything to be afraid of. And where_ did_ he go?" the boy in black asked.

_To put away the book you decided to toss_. The owner of the second voice said. His appearance caused everyone save for the boy in black to jump. Everyone stood speechless at his form. A large, grey, heavily armoured wolf strode over and sat down next to the figure in black.

"I believe introductions are in order," the black clad boy said, "My name is Switch-Scythe, the Ambassador of Twilight, you can call me Switch. This here is Lobo," he motioned to the wolf, "he works alongside me."

_Greetings_, the wolf raised a paw and dipped his head in a bow. None of the three moved or reacted for a few seconds more. Having been the first to get over the initial shock, Kujo was the first to speak.

"I'm Kazuya Kujo," he greeted, "I-I'm not dreaming am I?"

_I wouldn't think so,_ Lobo responded, _I could show you several hundred years worth of memories to prove it._

"Don't do that Lobo, most people don't take well to sudden mental aging," Switch interjected.

_Bad experience?_

"You don't want to know."

"Anyway," Kujo said loudly, not wanting to listen to this conversation anymore, "This is Victorique de Blois," he motioned to the smaller blonde girl in Victorian era attire standing next to him, "and this is Avril Bradley," he motioned to the girl in the standard academy uniform on the other side of him. Victorique seemed to be lost in thought, and was carefully studying the two. Avril was still at a loss.

_You three are taking this sudden revelation much better than some,_ Lobo noted, and then cast a glance at Switch.

"Let's talk up there," Switch pointed up towards the botanical garden at the top, "That way we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Alright," Kujo said, "This way Victorique," he reached for her, and she followed.

"You can head up, I'm going to find that book that you put away," Switch said to Lobo.

Lobo nodded in response, and turned to the two who were already on their way up the stairs. Avril followed soon after, her initial shock finally having wore off.

* * *

_Feel free to ask me any questions you may have_, everyone but Switch had gathered at the top, all sitting in a circle, _Bear in mind though, that I may not have all of the answers you seek._

"First question, how are you talking to us?" Kujo asked first.

_The simple explanation is that I have a very powerful mind, I can project my thoughts, if I so choose. I am not, in fact, speaking. Instead, you are mentally "hearing" my thoughts. I am not capable of simplifying it any more, so do not ask for further elaboration._ Lobo responded like he had answered that question many times in the past, and he had. Kujo gave a look like that explanation raised more questions than it answered.

_Yes, I can do more than projecting my thoughts._ Kujo opened his mouth to say something, _No, I cannot read minds, you are just really easy to predict. Yes, I can give an example, but only if you wish to be a test subject. No, it won't hurt. Yes, I assure you that I cannot read minds._ Kujo stood speechless for a few seconds. Lobo chuckled a bit.

"I'll do it," this was spoken by Victorique, who stood up from where she was sitting.

"No, I'm fine with it," Kujo objected.

"I need to see for myself what he is talking about," she insisted.

_It's quite alright,_ Lobo said, _I promise no harm will come to her_. He looked over to her, _This will feel a bit... strange. Are you prepared?_

"Of course," she confirmed, her determination showing in her eyes.

_I'll be giving two demonstrations,_ Lobo said,_ Stare into my eyes._ She did as instructed. The two stared intensely for a few seconds, before Victorique's demeanor changed slightly. She took a more relaxed stance, and her eyes had dulled slightly

_Now then,_ Lobo's voice had taken on lower, mesmeric properties, _This is weak Subconscious Influence, or hypnotism, if you prefer. She is completely unaware of everything at the moment, and under my control. This only works on willing targets, so it's more for show. She won't do anything she wouldn't normally do, so I couldn't tell her to, say, jump over the railing. **Lay,**_ Lobo commanded, and Victorique obeyed silently, _This is so she doesn't fall over and hurt herself in this next part,_ he explained, before laying as well. He focused on Victorique for a moment, before laying his head down and closing his eyes. After a moment, Victorique stirred, and stood back up. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted before she could.

"What's going on here?" Switch burst in, causing everyone to jump.

"_Body walking_," she explained. Her voice had taken on a more solemn tone.

"Ah, body walking. Fun times, well, my host wasn't having fun." Switch coughed awkwardly, "Sorry, continue."

"Wait, when did you get here?" Kujo asked.

"Just a moment ago, finally found the book, turns out I didn't need it. Then I was annoyed by a weird guy with drill hair."

"That would be my brother," Victorique interjected, her voice sounded detached like normal, "_He'll be up here any moment, Switch, hide me._"

"Alright, what?" Switch was lost.

"The wolf," Victorique pointed towards Lobo's still body, "hide that."

"Alright," he got to moving it. A look of confusion painted Avril and Kujo's faces.

"_Both of us are inhabiting the same mind, so to speak. We share the same senses, though my thoughts still come from my mind. I can not see any of her thoughts. But I do retain control over her motor functions, unless I allow her to move. Like so..._" after a moment of hesitation, she stepped forward a few steps and patted Kujo on the head, "_She's completely aware of this, and is currently yelling at me mentally. Your mind must be really powerful, if I can hear your thoughts._"

"Lobo, stop trolling her," Switch broke in.

_"Alright, returning motor controls to you,"_ she paused for a moment, "He wasn't wrong, this feels strange... I can't explain what is going on. _Most people can't_."

"Lobo," Switch warned, apparently able to tell the difference, "enough body walking." The elevator arrived and a man wearing a white suit and a ridiculous haircut stepped out.

"Hey! I know you," Switch realised after a moment, "You were down there." he paused, "So you decided to come up after all." The man was frozen in place, baffled. After a moment, he spoke.

"You! How did you get up here!? I thought I told you not to come up!" he exclaimed.

"Well, if you're energetic enough, and have the way memorized, you might be able to beat the elevator up. I have neither energy nor memorisation though. I jumped." Switch explained, "I also came up just to annoy you."

"Yes, well. I haven't introduced myself to you. I am the famous detective-"

"Grevil de Blois," Victorique cut in monotonously.

"Anyway," he gave a small cough, "We have family matters to attend to, so if you would all excuse yourselves. You may take the elevator."

"That won't be necessary," Switch said before diving over the railing.

"_Show off,_" Victorique said with some scorn in her voice. Kujo and Avril stood confused for a second, before panicking and scrambling over to the railing. Switch waved up from the bottom.

"I'm okay! Did you really think I would jump if I knew I wouldn't survive it!? Oh, and don't try that yourselves unless you want to turn into a paste!" his voice rang up from the bottom. Relieved that he was unharmed, they made their way over to the elevator.

"Will you be okay?" Kujo asked just outside the elevator.

"_Of course_," she gave a small smirk, "Grey wolves watch over their own kind." Grevil seemed a bit unsettled by this comment. Kujo entered the elevator after this reassurance.

* * *

"Alright, feel free to ask me anything," Switch invited, "I've done this a lot." The three stood just outside the library. "We probably don't have much time," he added after they hesitated.

"Why is your name so strange?' Avril asked, causing Switch to freeze.

"Next question," he refused to answer.

"Why are you here?" Kujo asked a more sensible question.

"The timeline in this world is broken, we're here to fix it." Switch answered.

"Broken? How?"

"The war is coming too late."

"What do you mean by that?" Kujo felt a chill run down his spine.

"Last winter, around Christmas, war was supposed to break out, and you were supposed to be deported. That didn't happen." Kujo froze, his worry building monumentally.

"Why would you want to fix it?" he didn't want an answer.

"Chaos is on the verge of becoming too powerful. Control would normally be able to balance things out, but if Chaos gets in control of this world, they would overpower Control completely." he didn't elaborate further.

"So you want Control to win?"

"Of course not, I don't like them either."

"So who's the good guy then?"

"No one."

"They're all bad guys then?"

"Nope."

"I don't understand."

"I am a member of the Scythe-Wielders, who serve the Twilight and protect the middleground between Chaos and Control. I am the Ambassador of Twilight. There are more of us, but you would know none of them, and the knowledge would be useless to you."

"How are you planning on fixing the timeline?" Avril changed the subject.

"Find the problem, beat it into submission." came the simple reply.

"That's your entire plan?" Kujo asked.

"Nope, It's much more extensive than that. I'll explain it to you when it's finished though." Switch decided. He pulled a short rod out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Kujo noticed it.

"The plan, any moment now. Unless I was mistaken."

"What is it?"

A loud booming sound struck again, rattling the grounds for the second time that day.

**_NOW!_** A voice roared a moment later. Kujo's question was answered at that moment. With a quick flick of the wrist, the rod extended into a full sized scythe, and Switch shot inside the library faster than the two could watch. After a moment of shared confusion, they hurried inside the building. A moment later Grevil slammed into the ground in front of them, Lobo landing alongside him.

_He reeked of control._ Lobo growled. Switch landed an instant later.

"Well, this is going faster than I expected," his voice was filled with elation. He picked up Grevil by one leg and hurled him straight up. "Batter up!" he yelled, leaping after Grevil. The two flew through the top of the library, and a loud smack rang through the building, just out of sight. Switch landed again after a few seconds.

"Plan's been changed slightly," he said after a moment of thought.

_That was... unexpected._

"W-What just happened," Kujo barely managed to choke out.

"Let's see here... How can I explain this." Switch went into deep thought.

_Why not just tell him the plan?_ A look of realisation seemed to cross the wolf's face,_ Oh, I just remembered something_, he slunk off into the shadows.

"Aww, but I was going to wait until everything was done... and he's already gone."

_I figured that we might as well explain everything to those involved in the plan,_ Lobo appeared again out of nowhere an instant later, carrying Victorique on his back. _I managed to accelerate to mach 2 and hide her. I have no idea how I managed to keep her alive through that,_ he explained

"Why did you even try then?" Victorique was not happy at the revelation. Lobo ignored the question

"Well, aren't we just full of surprises." Switch joked.

_I'm tired now._ Lobo yawned.

"Well of course you are, you're only used to keeping your own body alive at that level, not someone else's. Good job."

"What happened?" Avril asked instead of Kujo, who was busy worrying excessively over Victorique.

"Smell anyone, Lobo?" Switch asked.

_No one in range,_ he laid down.

"Alright then. Currently we are after an Agent of Chaos and a Lord of Control, both terms are meaningless to you, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm fairly certain I know who the Agent has merged with. I only suspected who the Control Lord has merged with, and I think he has merged with more than one. So I need the Chaos Agent to show up. Since I know who he is, I know the best bait. I got close to here for that reason." Came the twisted and improvised answer.

"And who's the bait?" Kujo asked.

_You should have worked that out by now,_ Lobo answered instead of Switch, _The wolf is the bait._ Kujo was lost for a moment, before the realisation dawned on him, and he was not happy about that at all.

* * *

Here I am with another AoT! Unlike my previous one, this one actually has Switch. Anyway... So I don't get bored and abandon this story, I plan on alternating between writing this one and another one, so you Touhou fans should check that one out when I get around to posting it. Any of you who wish to read more AoT, you can find an in progress one by MrHost56. Or just search Ambassador of Twilight in the top thingy. I think that's everything on my "to mention" list. So bye for now!


End file.
